


Naughty or Nice

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [17]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 18: Naughty and/or Nice. Sandy plays a game, Randy plays a trick.





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Ive posted ten of theses today, but I’ll try to have them all up soon.

Sandy was waiting, biding her time till her moment came. One minute, two, three. Yashee put down her slice of pizza on the edge of the couch and leaned forward to grab her drink. The time was now. Sandy reached up and grabbed the pizza, immediately scarfing it down and barking happily.   
“Sandy! No! You’re lactose intolerant!”  
Yashee stood and tried to catch Sandy. She barked and ran. “Sandy! No! Stop being so naughty!”

Randy was waiting, biding his time till his moment came. One minute, two, three. The merchant’s cart rolled to a stop at the tree blocking the path. The time was now. Randy dropped from the tree, landing behind the driver. He held a dagger to his throat.  
“No sudden moves, or I promise I won’t be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!


End file.
